


Insomnio de una noche de verano

by Bitterbyte



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbyte/pseuds/Bitterbyte
Summary: Es verano, hace un calor horroroso, y Lina no puede dormir.Este es un pequeño relato de una noche que pasa el grupo en vela y del momento que comparten juntos.
Kudos: 2





	Insomnio de una noche de verano

El calor del verano era tan pegajoso que la brisa de la noche no lo levantaba. El viento agitaba los hierbajos, el pelo de la hechicera. Sin embargo, el calor seguía en su piel, inmóvil. Ese bochorno comenzó entonces a calar sus ropas, sus sueños. La llamaba, poco a poco, al mundo consciente.

Primero volvió su olfato. Olió el carbón en los restos de la hoguera y el aroma a pino que se mezclaba con el verano. El oído despertó después y le trajo la canción del viento y el rumor de los grillos. Un enorme ronquido se sumó entonces a la melodía. Sonaba grave y prolongado, pero lo más importante: sonaba muy molesto.

Lina abrió los ojos. Vio el cielo recortado por los pinos, los pequeños puntos de luz que hacían de estrellas. No había ni rastro del humo de la hoguera. El ronquido seguía ahí, profundo, contínuo.

Lina se giró sobre sí misma y vio al culpable. A su lado, Gourry dormía a pierna suelta, con el pelo pegado al cuerpo por el insoportable calor del verano. Un pequeño mechón se agitaba y removía al ritmo de sus ronquidos, subiendo ahora hacia arriba, retrocediendo después hacia abajo.

Lina dejó escapar un gruñido y se dio la vuelta. Sentía que ese sonido se le metía en el oído hasta el tímpano, hasta la médula. Estaba claro que esa noche no iba a poder pegar ojo. Se removió en su jergón aún con el pelo pegajoso y el verano en su piel. De fondo, seguía el viento y los grillos. En primer plano, ganaba volumen el rugir de Gourry. Parecía que la intensidad aumentaba con cada aliento y taladraba los oídos de la pobre hechicera.

Se removió una y otra vez, cambió de posición, se encogió, se tapó los oídos, probó hasta cinco posturas distintas antes de levantarse. Se calzó de mala manera las botas y bajó, sin cuidado ni sigilo alguno, hacía la orilla del río.

Ahí, en el río, la melodía cambiaba de tempo y tono. Se oía el agua lamer las rocas, chapoteos pesados sobre la superficie. Lina se acercó más a la orilla. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la noche y distinguía las siluetas del paisaje. Vio la orilla serena, sin árboles ni plantas que resaltaran y, sobre el río, vio las estrellas bailar en el agua. Además, una pequeña silueta destacaba a su izquierda. Era pequeña y menuda. Aún sin luz, Lina vio claramente la silueta de Amelia recortada en la orilla. La brisa jugaba con su capa blanca. Tenía los pies metidos en el río y los dejaba chapotear, agitar el agua a cada rato.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella dio un pequeño saltito. Sus hombros subieron, tensos, y volvieron a bajar cuando vió a su amiga.

-Ni un poquito -dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ha sido culpa de Gourry, ¿verdad? No me extraña, con esos ronquidos despertaría hasta los muertos.

Como para reafirmar las palabras de Lina, un ronquido enorme, terrible, cruzó entonces la noche. La princesa dejó escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Que va, es sólo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mañana tengo que volver a Saillune, a ser una princesa.

-Y a dormir en una cama de verdad, darte un baño decente... joder, ¿lo estarás deseando, no?

Amelia torció el gesto.

-Sí, todo eso no está nada mal, es cierto -su voz perdió fuelle en el momento y dejó que los chapoteos de sus pies llenaran el silencio. Después añadió- Lo creas o no, voy a echar esto de menos.

Lina resopló.

-¿El qué? ¿Dormir en el suelo? ¿Despertar en un nido de bichos y ronquidos?

-La libertad.

Agitó sus pies en el agua, pero el viento y el sonido las esquivaban.

-No pienses mal, Lina. Me gusta mucho Saillune, pero no se parece en nada a esto, es más... agobiante. Por eso, cuando se acerca la hora de volver, me vuelvo inquieta.

El silencio volvió a intervenir en la conversación. Lina lo dejó posarse y pasar, esperando a que Amelia continuara.

-No puedo evitar odiarlo a veces. Odio tener que preocuparme de si cojo el tenedor correcto para la ensalada; odio que intenten vestirme de rosa y como a una muñeca, las seis reuniones diarias e ir al templo todos los domingos de madrugada. Odio ser princesa antes que Amelia. -suspiró- A veces me gustaría ser como tú y poder hacer lo que me dé la gana.

Se oyó un enorme plof cuando los pies de Lina entraron en el río. Salpicaba con fuerza y sin remilgos, como queriendo pisotear la corriente. Al menos, se había acordado de quitarse las botas antes.

" _No sabes lo que dices._ " Le habría gustado decir. Le habría gustado echarle en cara lo afortunada que era de no tener de qué preocuparse por lo que iba a comer mañana, de tener un lugar al que volver al final del día, de tener una familia que se preocupe por ella, de... bueno, de muchas cosas.

Lina fue a tomar aire y a contarle lo "divertido" que podía ser un mercenario cuando una tercera voz se añadió a la conversación. Era grave y tenía un tono cabreado.

-Sois unas escandalosas, ¿lo sabíais?

La silueta de la quimera se empezaba adivinar en la noche. Bajaba la colina con pasos pesados, secos.

-Ay, lo siento, Zelgadis, ¿te hemos despertado?

-Vamos, no podemos ser peores que los ronquidos de Gourry -añadió Lina.

El chico gruño por respuesta y se sentó en la hierba. El chapoteo de Amelia seguía estando de fondo, junto con los sonidos de la brisa y el río.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué iba ese escándalo? -preguntó el chico.

Posó sus ojos azules en Lina, pero la bruja decidió morderse la lengua. Puede que Lina fuese egocéntrica y temperamental pero, de vez en cuando, también se consideraba una buena amiga y sabía guardar un secreto.

Zelgadis frunció esas rocas del ceño, el silencio no era habitual en su amiga. De hecho, lo extraño era que alguna vez callara.

-Amelia, ¿ha pasado algo?

La princesa se volvió a su amigo. Pese a la oscuridad, sus ojos de quimera pudieron ver una sonrisa triste y cansada.

-No es nada, Zelgadis. Es sólo que no tengo ganas de irme mañana a casa.Sé que parecerá una tontería, pero a veces siento que no encajo del todo con los nobles de Saillune. -se escondió el pelo carbón tras la oreja- deberíais de haber visto sus caras la última vez que me subí a un lugar alto a hablar de la Justicia. Digamos que... no es un discurso que le guste mucho a los banqueros.

-Comprendo -dijo.

No se río, tampoco añadió ningún comentario alguno. Si había alguien que entendía lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar, ese era Zelgadis. Da igual el tiempo que pasase. Aún le molestaba ver cómo los niños se encogían al ver su cara, como los hombres recios se apartaban y se santiguaban a su paso. Contempló sus manos azules, pétreas, y fantaseó por un momento con el contraste que harían con las diminutas manos de las princesa.

-Pero mañana ya toca volver a la realidad -continuó ella. Su voz tenía un tono amargo- Volver a hablar de bailes y normas de etiqueta, de recursos en las arcas y de...

-Uhh, no te lo recomiendo -Zel chasqueó la lengua- Aplaza si puedes esa conversación de las arcas. Después de tantas costillas y bistecs durante el viaje, Lina habrá dejado un enorme agujero en las reservas de oro.

-¡Pero serás imbécil! -gritó Lina.

-Tienes razón, es más un pozo -dijo su amigo con sorna.

La hechicera salió del rió en un salto y se plantó frente a Zel de forma amenazadora. Un puño se agitó en el aire y, al abrirlo, el fuego acudió obediente a su palma cuando Lina empezó a recitar el hechizo.

-Parece que alguien quiere dormir caliente esta noche...

-Li-lina, para ¡Para! -Zel retrocedió- Que era una broma, hombre.

Lina cerró el puño y apagó la llama. Las últimas chispas iluminaron su sonrisa, blanca, brillante y animada. Hacía juego con la sonrisa tibia de Amelia.

Lina dejó que algo de esa risa se le escapara de los labios, mientras volvía a meter los pies en el agua.

-A mi no me hace ni puta gracia -gruño la quimera. Sin embargo, sus labios de piedra se curvaban hacia arriba, en forma de media sonrisa.

Zelgadis se tumbó en la hierba y escondió las manos tras la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. En momentos así, en los que reían y adivinaban las reacciones del otro, era fácil olvidar que ninguno de ellos encajaba en el mundo: la princesa de armas tomar; la hechicera con mala leche; el mago maldito, sin cura ni rumbo. Sólo faltaba cierto espadachín rubio que renegaba de su familia.

Permanecieron así un rato, en silencio. Escucharon el rumor del viento y el bailar del río, los grillos. Ahora en la melodía de la noche se echaba de menos un sonido: los temibles ronquidos de Gourry. Para remediarlo, unos pasos nuevos llenaron el hueco.

Zelgadis se giró y vio a un Gourry somnoliento bajar la colina. Se rascaba el ojo izquierdo con la mano y su boca se abría, enorme, en un perezoso bostezo. No despegó los labios ni preguntó de qué hablaban. Se limitó a avanzar en silencio por la hierba y dejarse caer al lado de Lina.

Los cuatro contemplaron ahí sentados cómo la noche se escurría entre los primeros rayos de sol, llevándose consigo la canción de los grillos.

Pese al sucio bochorno, había cierto encanto en la madrugada. Pese a las manchas de hierba y el sudor, la mañana tenía un toque dulce, azucarado. Esta última sensación pareció adherirse al grupo. Sustituyó al cansancio y se les quedó pegado. Caló en ellos como el calor en su piel. 


End file.
